Bubble Guppies Meet Handy Manny (Introduction)
Plot This is a crossover of two of my most beloved shows, Bubble Guppies and Handy Manny. This story's format has three separate plots that go back and forth. See Gil try to befriend Turner, witness the ultimate love drama between Goby, Deema, Pat, and Dusty, and spend time with new friends Oona, Nonny, Rusty, and Squeeze. This story takes place in the town of Sheetrock Hills, where Handy Manny takes place. Characters *Molly *Gil *Felipe (the Phillips head screwdriver) *Turner (the flat head screwdriver) *Goby *Deema *Dusty (the hand saw) *Pat (the hammer) *Oona *Nonny *Squeeze (the pliers) *Rusty (the monkey wrench) *Flicker (the flashlight, cameo appearence only) *Stretch (the tape measure, cameo appearence only) *Mr. Grouper (minor role) *Manny (minor role) Locations This story takes place in the town of Sheetrock Hills (which is where Handy Manny takes place). There are a few locations within Sheetrock Hills that the story takes place in: Lake Nochanailin - Where Mr. Grouper and the Guppies first meet Manny and the tools and where Goby, Deema, Dusty, and Pat's storyline takes place. Gil, Molly, Felipe, and Turner's storyline also takes place here. Manny's Repair Shop - Where Oona, Nonny, Rusty, and Squeeze's storyline takes place. Oscar's House of 18 Smoothies - A smoothie shop where Gil goes after Turner rejects his offer for friendship. Trivia *In Oona, Nonny, Rusty, and Squeeze's storyline the four friends watch TV together. Among the shows they mention while browzing through the channels are Spongebob Squarepants, Gaspard and Lisa, ALF, Phineas and Ferb, Victorious, World's Dumbest, Family Feud, Toddlers and Tiaras, and Untold Stories of the E.R. **The only shows that they actually watch are Spongebob Squarepants, Untold Stories of the E.R, and Toddlers in Tiaras *In Gil, Molly, Felipe, and Turner's storyline Gil writes a friendship song to Turner that directly parodies the song "Popular" taken from the Broadway musical Wicked. This is the only song that is sung in this story. *The storyline between Goby, Deema, Dusty, and Pat perceives Pat and Dusty as a couple. Although this has yet to be confirmed on the show or on the Handy Manny wiki site, they are in fact a fanon couple I have made up. *Stretch and Flicker make a cameo appearance in the scene where the two groups meet for the first time. However they do not appear throughout the rest of the story, not even in the farewell scene. *While playing hide and seek with Rusty and Squeeze, Oona and Nonny use the famous "Supplies" gag. *While talking to Rusty and Squeeze, Oona and Nonny make numerous references to past episodes. Amoung these are "Can You Dig It?" and "Ducks in a Row". They also reference how Nonny is the victim of many lunch jokes, such as the macaroni and cheese jokes of season 2 *Rusty and Squeeze also make numerous references to past episodes of Handy Manny. Among these are "Butterflies" and "Squeeze Sticks". *This is the first time where Gil, Molly, and Goby are shown angry about something. Gil is angry at Turner for rejecting his friendship, Molly is also angry at Turner for being mean to Gil, and Goby is angry at Deema after assuming she is cheating on him with Pat. Click here for part 1: Bubble Guppies Meet Handy Manny (part 1)